Ambition and For Honor
by scouttroop
Summary: Apollyon her Blackstone Legion Knights travel to Japan to aid Oda Nobuna on her quest to unite the country into an Empire but Apollyon always has another agenda because she is War. Featuring Sun Shangxiang and Diaochan from Dynasty Warriors.
1. Arrival at the Rising Suns

**Arrival at the Rising Suns**

 **Crossover with For Honor and Ambition of Oda Nobuna, this first chapter is Apollyon and her Blackstone Legion arrives at Japan.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing, the ones who made them are real owners.**

Apollyon's POV

"My name is _**Apollyon**_ , I am the leader, Lord and Lady of the _**Blackstone Legion Knights**_ and I am war. For many years I've been making war happen everywhere among the non Blackstone Legion Knights like the _**Iron Legion**_ even on the _**Warborn Vikings**_ and the _**Chosen Samurais**_ with the help of my many of followers. Now me and my Blackstone Knights have left our home of _**Ashfield**_ for a land called _**Japan**_ , that country has Samurais there too because I've know there is one female Japanese Warlord that wish to unite the entire country into a Empire after defeating the other clans, her name is _**Oda Nobuna**_ and I'm hoping she succeeds on doing so with my help."

End of POV

XXX

The Apollyon and her Blackstone followers and army are on board their ships _**(Just picture the ship like the ones from Pirates of the Caribbean universe but I pick a Destroyer Type)**_ sailing to Japan.

"Master Apollyon take a look", Holden Cross hands the telescope for her to see.

"It's about time we reached the land of the rising suns Holden."

"Yes Master Apollyon."

"Are you certain we brought enough horses for all us to ride?" She ask him if they brought many horses for all of them to ride.

"Enough for all us Master Apollyon."

"Very well then Holden, ready horse once we reach the shores of Japan", Apollyon said as she puts her helmet on.

"I understand Lady Apollyon", that caught Apollyon's causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to him.

"Did you just call me Lady Apollyon?"

"Well you are a lady after all."

"Mercy and the Warden Alisa is a lady too", she mention that she isn't the only female here in the Blackstone.

XXX

Shores Timeskip

"Very well then our ship will be staying a distances away while we will find an abandon settlement for us to use as our fortress."

"Lady Apollyon does this mean will search for one?" Warden Alisa ask if that's what they are going to do.

"Indeed Warden Alisa."

"I have a saying that some people would want to have Oda Nobuna eliminated", Stone mentions that some Japanese would want to get rid of Oda Nobuna.

"Some Japanese nobles are corrupt, delusional and power hungry, so of course some would want to eliminate her. While we are searching for an abandon settlement we attack one clan called the Asakura Clan since it's clan leader Yoshikage Asakura wishes to have the most beautiful woman in the world, which is Oda Nobuna."

"Then let's get a move on then and get rid of the Asakura Clan", Mercy said sheathing her swords.

"Forward Blackstone Knights", Apollyon and her followers ride away from shores to the Asakura Clan Castle while searching for an abandon settlement.

XXX

Meanwhile

Elsewhere, Nobuna, her Forces and her the rest Allies charge against the Forces loyal to the traitorous and power hungry Imperial Advisor Sakihisa Konoe. Armed with Katana Swords, Spears, Arrows and Rifles, they easily overwhelmed Konoe's Forces because they weren't using any horses in their disposal. Of course both sides took some casualties but it was Konoe's forces took the most heavy casualties and the victor is Nobuna and her friends and Allies.

XXX

China, Wu Providences

In the past when the Blackstone Legion came to China, the faction they choose to aid is the Wu Clan. They succeed on helping Wu on uniting China as an Empire despite the casualties on every faction they fought against, they also be sure the other Clans such Jin, Shu and Wei made peace with them and Wu after the Ambition is done. In the meantime there was Diao Chan and her friend Sun Shangxiang just hanging out together.

"Hey have you heard that Apollyon and her fellow Blackstone Legion just sailed for Japan?" Diao Chan told Sun Shangxiang about what she heard about.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You know what I think, we go there too."

"Why should we join them?"

"Because we should have another a adventure with our Blackstone Legion friends", Diao Chan tells her Sun Shangxiang the reason they should tag along with the Blackstone Legion's adventure in Japan.

 **End**

 **Since I picture the characters of the Blackstone Legion in a anime style when unhelmeted, Apollyon looks like Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, the Female Warden who I name Alisa will look like Kusunoki Kasuga from The World God Only Knows, Mercy will look like Chane Laforet from Baccano, Stone will look like Tatsumi from Akame Ga Kill! and Holden Cross just stay as he is since he's seen without his helmet so I picture him in a anime style.**


	2. End of the Asakura Clan

**End of the Asakura Clan**

 **The Blackstone Legion ends the Asakura Clan once and for all and an unexpected arrival but some friends from China.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Asakura Clan Castle

What's going now is Asakura Castle is under siege from the Blackstone Legion Knights, during the day they planned a sneak attack using catapults to damage the castle and killed some of the Asakura samurais forces because those things that were launched from the catapults are actually bombs. What came next is the Blackstone Legion use a battering ram to try and breached the gate although some of the Blackstone knights were killed by samurai archers but the Blackstone knights counter with their own archers. Some manage to breach the gates using ladders to get to the top, one of them is Warden Alisa and Stone, Holden Cross and Mercy stays with the others with battering ram, well Apollyon is commanding them.

XXX

Inside the Castle

"Lord Yoshikage who are those knights?" Naotaka ask her master who are the knights attacking them, even her sister Naozumi wants to know about.

"They are the Blackstone Legion led by their Lady Warlord Apollyon", Yoshikage reveals who the attack knights are.

"So what are we going to now my Lord?"

"We fight back Naotaka before I have Lady Nobuna", Yoshikage answered while touching the painting of Oda Nobuna who he plans on making her his woman assuming he survives this siege.

XXX

Inside the gates

"Okay Stone, let's clear out this inside of the gates so our knights can get battering ram to breach the gates", Warden Alisa said pulling out her long sword ready for battle.

"Or while our fellow Blackstone knights try to break down the gate we keep ourselves occupied fighting Asakura samurais", Stone talks that what Alisa is suppose to have meant while he readies his shield and chain mace.

"Right, okay Asakura samurais come at us with everything you got!" The Asakura samurais charge at Warden Alisa and Stone.

Alisa slash at one samurai but blocks her slash until she stabs him in the gut, the next one blocks her strike with 2 katana swords on the right then the on the left before she stabs him on the gut and kicking him right on the face. Stone kills 3 samurais after he decapitates them with his chain mace then smacks another with his shield, Stone then gets his chain mace knocked out of his hands before he grabs a samurai helmet and use to hit another samurai right on the face. Alisa locks her sword with another samurai's katana sword before she parries and stuns him, then stabs in him in the gut and swings her sword around decapitating him.

"Smart move Stone", Alisa said handing him his chain mace.

"Thanks Alisa and I that wasn't joke was it?"

"Other than our weapons any blunt object can be use to hurt somebody", Alisa said as she punches another samurai right on the face making him lose some of his teeth.

"Right Alisa", Stone kills another after breaking or crushing his skull with a single hit from his chain mace.

XXX

Eventually the battering ram breaks down the gates so many of the Blackstone knights who survived from being killed outside the gate entered with Holden Cross, Mercy and Apollyon. The remaining samurais stand their ground awaiting their final stand since many of their forces where lost, now they are outnumbered, plus they know Apollyon is a very powerful knight and leader so they all know she will cut them down if they try to defeat her themselves.

"Yoshikage Asakura show yourself right now!" Apollyon demanded that Yoshikage shows himself.

"I'm right here Apollyon", Yoshikage and 2 girls Naotaka and Naozumi Magara reveal themselves to Apollyon by stepping out of the castle.

"Yoshikage I know that your always hungry for the most beautiful woman in the world. That woman your hungry for is Oda Nobuna", Apollyon said removing her helmet revealing her beautiful face and red long hair to Yoshikage.

"True, that I am hungry for Oda Nobuna who I will be mine once I defeat her and her forces, but you Lady Apollyon I can add you as well since you reveal your face to me."

"Wow you are really hungry for the most beautiful women in this world we all live in", Apollyon commented to him after hearing that he wishes to make her his too.

Then all of a sudden and unexpectedly Yoshikage was killed after being hit by arrows 3 times right in the gut, Yoshikage dies and falls down on Naotaka and Naozumi arms. Apollyon her fellow Blackstone knights finds that unexpected so they turn around because those arrows came from behind them.

"Sun Shangxiang _**(Dynasty Warriors 7)**_ and Diaochan _**(Dynasty Warriors 9)**_?" Warden Alisa said in surprise, Sun smiled and blinking her right eye and Diaochan wave hello.

 **End**

 **Just a reminder Sun Shangxiang and Diaochan are my favorite characters of the Dynasty Warriors series, the Sun Shangxiang I'm using is the Dynasty Warriors 7 and Diaochan is from number 9.**


	3. What They Look Like

**What They Look Like**

 **This is just showing what the characters of For Honor look like when they don't have their helmets on in a Anime Style but not all.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

 **Blackstone Legion/Knights**

 **Males**

Holden Cross/ _ **None**_

Stone/ _ **Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kill!)**_

Warden Damon/ _ **Sven Cal Bayang**_ _**(Gundam Seed Destiny Stargazers OVA)**_

 **Females**

Apollyon/ _ **Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)**_

Mercy/ _ **Chane Laforet (Baccano)**_

Warden Alisa/ _ **Kusunoki Kasuga (The World God Only Knows)**_

 **Warborn/Vikings**

 **Males**

Helvar/ _ **None**_

Stigandr/ _ **None**_

 **Females**

Raider Mila/ _ **Chihiro Kosaka (The World God Only Knows)**_

Runa/ _ **Ayumi Takahara (The World God Only Knows)**_

 **The Chosen/Samurai**

 **Males**

Okuma/ _ **None**_

 **Females**

Orochi Sena/ _ **Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail)**_

Ayu/ _ **Lucrezia Noin (Gundam Wing)**_

Momiji/ _ **Eclair (Fairy Tail)**_


	4. New Fortress and Back Story

**New Fortress and Back Story**

 **The Blackstone Legion and their 2 friends Sun Shangxiang and Diao Chan move on to their next destination while they talk about old times. Plus Yoshiharu Sagara talks about what he knows about the video game For Honor.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

The Asakura Castle is left abandon and in ruins, the Blackstone Legion already left with their friends Sun Shangxiang and Diao Chan for the search for an abandon settlement that they will call their own base. Yoshikage Asakura is dead but his 2 girls Naotaka and Naozumi Magara where spared and allowed to leave with his lifeless corpse for them to bury somewhere else.

XXX

Oda Clan

"My Lady I've come to report that the Asakura Castle has been left in ruins and Yoshikage Asakura is dead", Katsuie Shibata/Riku gives her reports to Lady Nobuna.

"What?! How did that happened?"

"The Blackstone Legion Knights are here in Japan", everyone including Yoshiharu Sagara became surprise when Katsuie/Riku announce that.

'Blackstone Legion Knights from the video game For Honor wow, if they are here then maybe the Warborn Vikings and the Chosen Samurais might exist in this alternate past that I was somehow transported to', Sagara thought to himself about the 3 faction from the video game For Honor during his time in the future.

"What are you thinking of monkey?" Nobuna ask Sagara what's on his mind right now.

"The Blackstone Legion is led by a woman name Apollyon and she's their warlord", Sagara told them who leads the Blackstone Legion.

"Everybody knows that monkey, do they still exist in your future, like descendants?" Nagahide Niwa/Manchiyo ask if they still exist in the future.

"Actually they don't really exist in my future, I talked to you all about machines before, the Blackstone Legion is from a video game called For Honor where the player character plays 3 factions, the Blackstone Legion Knights, the Warborn Vikings and the Chosen Samurais. If they really exist in this realty I've been transported to somehow, then this reality is a whole alternate universe."

"I think it's time you tell us the story about For Honor", Hisahide Matsunaga/Danjou while blowing some smoke which Akechi Mitsuhide/Juubei and Maeda Toshiie/Inuchiyo are covering their nose because it smells bad.

"Okay here's what know in my future, it starts with when Commander Holden Cross recruits a Warden after his number 2 is killed in a one on one duel and with that the Warden becomes a member to the Blackstone Legion under the leadership of Apollyon. The Warden participates on various battles against the Iron Legion Knights and the Warborn Vikings that where in their territory of Ashfield, after defeating the Warborn Warlord Gudmundr the Warden leaves the Blackstone because the horrors on what just happened since the Warden only wanted to fight for peace."

"Next the Warborn Vikings are out dealing not just other Viking clans but also Samurais from the Chosen that invades their home of Valhalla, the known Warborn Viking who would be the hero is known as the Raider. Together with Runa, Helgar and Stigandr they defeat the other Viking clans and the Chosen Samurais under the leadership of General Tozen. After the Raider defeats Tozen, the Warborn Vikings take whatever riches that the Chosen Samurais have there and return home after this."

"The last story mission is the Chosen Samurai now, Ayu, Momiji and Okuma frees the Orochi from prison as the Warborn Vikings invade their village, thanks to the Orochi they where able to defeat them all but unexpectedly the Blackstone Legion arrives and Ayu along several other Samurais are captured. Apollyon herself was able to convince Seijuro to be the new Daimyo after the old was killed, next Apollyon takes Ayu out into the forest and swamp to hunt and eliminate the other Daimyos, after defeating all of them they where able to united the other Samurai clans and go after the Vikings but never caught up to their leaders. Next they attack Seijuro and defeats him but where able to convince him to help them against Apollyon, Orochi then meets the Warden who left Blackstone Legion and arming the Iron Legion against the Apollyon. Orochi and the Warden duel before they join together as one with all 3 armies against the Blackstone Legion in their fortress, Orochi duels Apollyon and defeats her for good but Apollyon warns the Orochi that all 3 armies who defeated the Blackstone Legion will now turn on each other, Apollyon then dies from her injuries."

"In the aftermath Holden Cross meets with Ayu and Stigandr for a truce which was order by the new Lord Warden. Although all 3 of them agreed with this truce which will be a age of peace a lot of them will die fighting for this age of peace, still this could be told as a worthy tale to be told to children."

"Okay if Apollyon is still alive, then that means things didn't go the way you know it in your future monkey", Nobuna said to him after he finishing telling the story of For Honor.

"Yes and I bet Apollyon is here in Japan for her own same reason like in the game because she is war and I think it's to make sure you succeed in your ambition on uniting the country."

XXX

Elsewhere

"Do you remembers those old times while we where in China?" Warden Alisa ask Stone, the Blackstone Legion are still searching for an area that will be their new fortress.

"Yeah and the only ones we befriended with is Wu Clan which is Sun Shangxiang is with and the other that Diao Chan is with against the rest of China", Stone mentions what happens next right after befriending with them.

"Then they get to rule China with their own age of peace and the Shangxiang and Diao Chan get to be with their lovers Liu Bei and Lu Bu", Apollyon said but surely they killed a lot just to help their new found friends.

"Master Apollyon look over there", Holden Cross said pointing at old castle that looks like it's been abandoned.

"Fine we will use that abandoned castle as our new fortress", Apollyon announces that the abandon castle will be their fortress, that abandon castle is actually what's left of Nobukatsu Oda after his rebellion failed against his big sister.

"You realize this castle actually belongs to Nobukatsu Oda after his rebellion on his sister Nobuna Oda failed", Mercy reminded Apollyon.

"Shame that so called monkey of Lady Nobuna convinced her to spare her little brother and where he is right now is with Nagamasa Azai while posing as a girl", well that was just to get Nagamasa off Nobuna's back and it worked.

"But in reality Nagamasa is really a girl so that whole pretending thing can just stop once that is unmasked", Holden Cross said next as he gets off his horse as they enter the abandon castle.

 **End**

 **The timeline and year in Sagara's modern day Japan is unknown but let's just say it's the same year as the For Honor release date.**


End file.
